


Confusion II

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordie and Teddy are still confuse on the state of their relationship. It also doesn't help when Joyce Kimmers gets in the way. Teddy/Gordie Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion II

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

 

Gordie Lachance was lying on a grassy hilltop, his back against a tree, enjoying the light breeze that was touching his skin and rustling the leaves in the branches. It was a half an hour before school starts and Gordie figure he had some time to just sit back and relax before he meet up with the guys to walk to school.

He much rather be out here than at home, where his morning consisted of his morning making waffles and scramble eggs for breakfast, trying poorly to talk to her son about what's going to happen at school, and his father asking time and time again will he be joining any of the sport teams. While also making some not too subtle remarks about how he should be more like his late brother.

Trying to get those thoughts out of his head, Gordie just looked up at the morning sky, not a single cloud in the air, while fiddling with the grass between his fingers. The serene atmosphere was so comforting, that Gordie found his eyelids starting to get heavy and eventually drifted off to lumber land.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but he started to stir awake when he felt someone slowly brushing his hair back, lightly caressing his cheek, before a pair of fingers ran through his bangs. When he opens his eyes, he found himself staring into the face of the questionably sane Duchamp boy.

"Teddy?"

"Morning." Teddy said softly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not too long. As if it matters. I could lie here forever, watching you sleep peacefully and letting my mind wander." Gordie look up at Teddy for a few seconds before his lips contorted, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Pffft, hahahahahaha!" Gordie started rolling on the ground laughing.

"What? What I say?" Teddy asked confused. "It sounded romantic in my head." Gordie couldn't help but laugh while wiping the tears from his eyes with his fingers. Ever since their little "moment" in the tree house, Teddy had taken a habit of trying to woo or flirt with Gordie whenever the two were alone, but his advances usually ended up falling short.

"I think we get hurry up, I'm sure Chris and Vern are wondering where we are." Gordie said as he picked himself up.

"Aww, can't it wait? I want to spend some time with you." Teddy said, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"I don't think we have time man."

"Come on, I haven't seen you since Friday. It's Monday now." Then a sly grin appeared on Teddy's face. "Unless you want Chambers and Verno to watch? That will give us some extra time."

Gordie just stared at Teddy, not believing what he's hearing. "You're a dick."

A wide grin crossed Teddy's face. "Getting antsy, are we?" he replied, giving Gordie what he assumed was meant to be a coy, flirtatious look. It only succeeded in making Teddy look like he had a tick in his eye.

"Shut up."

Teddy's grin turned into a smirk. "I don't shut u -" Teddy never got to finish the finish the groups' little catch-phrase as Gordie pressed his mouth onto Teddy's, giving him an open mouth kiss. Not that Teddy was complaining since he clutch the back of Gordie's head, getting a fistful of his hair. "Seriously though," He said as he broke away from Gordie, "I could give you multiple organisms like you wouldn't believe!"

Gordie gave Teddy a strange look. "What happen to you Teddy? You use to be a lot more versatile with your material. Why are you all sex jokes now?"

Teddy look down sheepishly. "I've been kinda in a rut." Gordie patted his shoulder as the two got up and walk the down the hill. Their hands swinging around until Teddy's ring finger brush the wedge between Gordie's index and middle fingers, lighting touching the base before both boys pulled back, looking at each other uncomfortably.

Ever since that day in the tree house, both Gordie and Teddy had been confused on the state of their relationship. It seem like one innocent kiss at first, but then they found themselves doing it again, more and more often. Usually whenever the two of them were alone. They never went farther than kissing though; Teddy at one point suggested they try kissing shirtless, but Gordie didn't want to be showing that much skin. But every now and then, they would have little slips like almost holding hands and resting their heads on the other's shoulder, which confuse them.

Neither boy knew where they stood with each other.

They walk in silence until they reach the cross in the road, where Chris and Vern were also there waiting for them. The two other boys turn to look at them, surprise etched on their faces.

"Hey guys." Vern greeted first.

"Hey." Gordie replied back. Chris and Teddy just nodded heads at each other, then all four made their way to school. As they were walking, Chris lightly tap Gordie's shoulder to get his attention, then motion him back so they could talk without Teddy and Vern overhearing.

"Gordie," Chris said, getting to the point, "What's going between you and Teddy?" Gordie look at him, a look of uneasiness on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since a couple of weeks ago, I always see you two together more often. It's weird."

A smug smirk started to appear on Gordie's face. "Chris? Are you… jealous?" He couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on the young Chambers's face.

"Me? Jeal—hell no!" Chris quickly shot down. "It's just… weird. You and Teddy never got along all that well. Sometimes I got the feeling you don't even like him all that much."

"Teddy a good guy once you really get to know him." Gordie said, looking forward.

"Yeah, it's just…" Chris trailed off, not sure where he was going with this. Plus, he didn't want Gordie to know that he already knew about what happen between those two in the tree house. "I'm your best friend, I always tell you stuff and being there for you, so I hope you can return the favor anytime." he hinted, allowing himself to hope this would actually get somewhere.

"I know Chris." Gordie said, simply nodding.

 _Damn!_  Chris thought to himself. "You think we can do something after school, just the two of us? You being with Teddy so much has left me being stuck with Vern, and hanging out with him has been awkward."

"Sure." Gordie smiled, and Chris patted him on the back.

Meanwhile, Teddy and Vern were having their own conversation.

"What's going on?" Vern asked.

"None of your business." Teddy replied.

"You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"You can tell, we're best friends!" Teddy looked at Vern strangely.

"We're best friends?" Vern look down at his shoes, before looking back up.

"Uh… I always thought we were. I mean, we both stick together the same way Gordie and Chris stick together." Teddy nodded his head, seeing the point Vern was making. "So, I figure you could tell me if something going on between you two."

"Verno, just because we're best friends doesn't mean you have to know every single thing that happens in my life. Mind your own business."

"But I want to know, especially after…" Vern quickly cover his mouth with his hand, almost letting himself slip what he saw. Teddy look at Vern with narrow eyes.

"Especially after what?"

"Uh… uh… Look, we're here!" Vern pointed over at the Junior High school building, changing the topic. All four boys look at each other, Gordie and Chris standing at one side with Teddy and Verm at the other. "Well, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

"Same place?" Gordie asked.

"You know it." Teddy replied.

With that, they walk into the building and went their separate ways; Gordie and Chris to their college courses, and Teddy and Vern to their shop courses. Ever since Gordie had convinced Chris to go into the college courses with him, the gang had been pretty split. They still found time to hang out with each other during lunch or after school, but it just wasn't the same without having your friends around to make school fun. Not that school was ever "fun" to begin with, but it's more bearable with your buddies around.

* * *

Gordie was standing outside the entrance to the cafeteria waiting for his friends to show up a voice caught him by surprise.

"Hi Gordie. Waiting on someone?" A bitter sneer spread across his face as he turn to face his speaker.

"No Joyce, just waiting on my friends, like I do every day of the week." Joyce Kimmers stood there and giggles in that "trying to be cute and bubbly but it's actually pretty annoying" tone. You know, the one where she covers her mouth partially with her hand as if doing so will prevent her laugh from being audible.

"You're funny Gordie," she told him, "But I was wondering, how about you eat lunch with and my friends today? It would be a good shake-up from your usual schedule." She offered.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Gordie, please?" Joyce then pouted her features to make herself look like she had lost her puppy on Christmas morning. "You know, Denny use to let me sit with him with his friend at their table back in Grammar school."

Gordie gave in. "Okay, sure, let me tell the guys first."

"Goody thank you." Joyce said as she walked pass Gordie, running her hand up his arm. Gordie was about to turn around when he heard another voice.

"PSSST!"

"Huh?" He looked around.

"PSSST, Gordie." The voice said and when Gordie looked he saw Teddy, half his body hidden behind the lip of the row of lockers.

"Teddy? What are you doing?" Gordie asked him as he made his way over. Teddy look left and right before speaking to Gordie.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Teddy whispered at him. Gordie just raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I think you know why…" Teddy trailed, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Gordie's eye widen.

"Teddy!" Gordie hissed at him. "We can't do that here, it's too risky." Then he ran a hand through his hair. "And besides, I promise Joyce I eat with her and her friends." Teddy flinched.

"Joyce? But you don't even like her!"

"I know, but it's just for today, it's no big deal. Can you promise me you'll tell the guys?"

"But…"

"Come on Teddy, please?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but you owe me some kisses after school."

"Can't, I promise Chris we hang out after school, then I got homework. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine, tomorrow." And with that, Gordie walked into the cafeteria to sit with Joyce. "Fuck." Teddy stomped his foot on the ground.

* * *

Un fortunately, that one day turned into two. Then three. And then seven. After thirteen days, Gordie and Joyce have found themselves dating.

"Hey, look who's coming." Vern pointed after to Gordie and Joyce as they were walking down the hallway.

"Wow, who would have thought Gordo would be the first one of us to finally get a girlfriend? Course, I'm the one who taught the kid everything." Chris boasted as he patted Vern on the shoulder, clearly joking.

"I don't like her." Teddy said bluntly, causing Chris and Vern to stare at him oddly.

"What? Teddy, you can't be serious." Chris said.

"Gordie too good for her." Teddy said as he looked at the others.

"Man, are you crazy? Joyce's smokin' hot!" Vern exclaimed as he looked at the Duchamp kid as if he were insane. Teddy clicked his tongue and look at her. She really was something to look at. She had long raven black hair that was nice and flat. She had china blue eyes; her skin was a nice pale color and she was wearing a clean white sweater and skirt.

For the most part, Joyce was a very attractive girl, but Teddy couldn't help but feel like there was something off about her.

"Yeah, she's hot, but Gordie can do sooo much better than her." He said as he crossed his arms.

Smirks started to appear on Vern's and Chris's faces as Teddy said that.

"Teddy, are you… jealous?" Vern asked him, snickering afterwards. Teddy's jaw dropped.

"Me? Jealous? Shit no, I could get a girl anytime I want!" Teddy said, clearly misinterpreting what Vern asked.

"Come on Teddy, admit it, set your soul free!"

"Shut up you pussy, you couldn't get a girl unless she was blind, deaf, and stupid, and she still wouldn't go out with you!" Teddy shrieked.

"Hey, back off Duchamp, he was just joking." Chris warned him, taking on the role as peace keeper. Teddy just glared at him, then turned to look at Gordie and Joyce. They were talking animatedly, her arm wrapped around Gordie's with her free hand running through his hair. She then looked at him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Teddy could feel his blood boil and his fist clenched. Yep, he was jealous.

* * *

Teddy was sitting in the tree house by himself when he heard a knocking from the trap door. Whoever it was was doing the secret knock, so Teddy lifted the crate to let them in and was shock to see it was Gordie.

"Gordie? What are you doing here? I thought you be out with your girlfriend." Teddy said bitterly.

"I just needed to get away from Joyce." Gordie simply said as he sat down on a crate. Teddy lifted his eyebrows playfully as he his next question.

"Aww, what's wrong, trouble in paradise?" Gordie shook his head.

"No, I like spending it time with Joyce, but would it be horrible to say I enjoy it more when she shuts up? Every time I open my mouth, she cuts me off."

"Women, what can I tell you." Both boys laughed at this. "But I thought you didn't like Joyce? You told me she only tries to hang out with you as sub for Denny?"

"She's actually not like that once you get to know her," Gordie told him, "She pretty nice, plus she's helping actually me to better myself. She's convince me to running more."

"Running more?" Teddy asked confusedly.

"Yeah, she kept telling, 'Gordie, you really need to start running more, you're all skin and bones'."

"Geez Lachance, I know you have a skinny ass but… wait, are you wearing a varsity jacket?"

"Yeah, Joyce picked it out for me. You like?" Gordie asked him, giving him a better look.

"It looks a little like the one Denny wore… Gordie, don't you think something odd going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Gordie asked him, looking a little offended.

"She has you wearing varsity jackets, she making you do exercises, don't you think she's trying to make you more like Denny? Only more discreet then your Dad does?"

"What?! Teddy, you're crazy!" Gordie shouted as he stood up, hitting his head on the roof of the tree house. He forgot how small the place was.

"Gordie, listen to me, all the signs are there. You're just too shit brain to see it!" Teddy tried to reason with him.

"Fuck you!" Gordie exclaimed as he left the tree house.

"Shit!" Teddy exclaimed as he kicked an empty coke bottle across the floor.

* * *

"'… And the happy couple was never heard from again.' So, what do you think?" Gordie asked Joyce, just recently finishing his latest story.

"Huh?" She asked, apparently snapping out of something. "Oh, it nice." She simply said as she took a sip of her milkshake. The two were sitting outside the Blue Point Diner, sipping milkshakes, while Gordie read her his newest story.

"'Nice'? But I spend two weeks working on it." Gordie whined a little.

"Oh, it's good, but I don't think you spend your time writing silly stories." Joyce explained to him.

Gordie looked at her scandalized. "Why can't I?"

Joyce shot him an impatient look that mothers sometimes give their children when they've asked the stupidest question in the world, and now have to answer. "Because you're not reaching your full potential with these little fairy tales you keep writing."

"You know Joyce, maybe you should go share your opinion with someone who cares." Gordie replied, standing. "I'll see you around."

"Gordie wait!" Joyce called out to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I insulted your writing, it's just I want you to do the best you can do."

"I know you do, but could you do it just a little more softly?" Gordie asked in a joking tone. Joyce smiled.

"Sure," She replied. "Now, let's do some laps. I think I'm seeing a little muscle."

* * *

"Man is it hot!" Teddy exclaimed/whined as he and Gordie made their way to the river. It was a very hot day in Castle Rock and both boys were walking through the woods on their way to meet up with Chris and Vern for a relaxing dip.

"Yeah," Gordie simply said as he quickly look down. Both boys had trouble keeping their eyes off each other; they were both shirtless and glistening with sweat, do the math.

"Kinda surprise you didn't bring your girlfriend here." Teddy noted, a light hint of resentment in his voice. Ever since Gordie and Joyce started going out, they've become the most popular couple in Castle Rock Junior High. Girls would watch enviously when they sit together, Joyce sticking pieces of food into Gordie's mouth as if it was the most romantic thing in the world. Guys would complain how they wish they had a girlfriend as hot as Joyce, even the ones that already had girlfriends. And even Chris and Vern would watch on with amusement at seeing their best friend happy. Teddy, on the other hand, watched on with large amounts of jealousy.

"It was actually her idea." Gordie explain. "She's been complaining we've been spending to much time together. Even though she's the way that's been all over me."

"Women, am I right?" Teddy said, echoing what he said a couple of months ago.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of telling her that she can back off. What'd you think?"

Teddy contained his smile. "If that's what you wanna do." He simply shrugged, "If you like her enough, you'll make the effort."

Yeah…" Gordie trailed, thinking this over. Then, he spoke again. "You know, I think I will keep seeing Joyce. It's like what you said, if I like her enough, I should make the effort."

Teddy's jaw dropped so fast, it almost hit the ground. "What? NO!"

"No?" Gordie asked confusedly.

"No!" Teddy shouted as he grabbed Gordie and pushed him against a tree.

"Teddy, what are-?" Gordie never got to finish his question as Teddy pressed his lips onto Gordie's, silencing him. The old flutter started to return, and Gordie melted into the kiss, until reality snapped back into him and he pushed Teddy off.

"Are you insane?"

"Come on, you know you like it!"

"Teddy, I have girlfriend now!"

"But you don't even like her! You were even going to break-up with her!"

"I change my mind!"

"Come on Gordie, it's been so long." Teddy pleaded. Gordie just glared at him.

"Is that all I am to you? Just a pair of lips?"

"Gordie, it's not like that."

"Forget it, I regret ever kissing you in the tree house that day." And with that, Gordie stomp off. Teddy called out to him, but when Gordie didn't acknowledge him, he roared and punched a nearby tree in frustration.

* * *

"Hey Joyce." Benny greeted as they met at the Blue Point.

"Hi Gordie. Are you ready?"

Benny nodded and the two walked hand in hand to the movie theater. It had been a month since Gordie's and Teddy's fight in the woods and since then, both boys had kept their distance from each other. They still acted friendly towards each other, like nothing was wrong, but one could tell that things had become awkward between them. Whenever they were in the same room, there was a tension so thick, you could cut a knife with it.

This made things really awkward for Chris and Vern whenever the whole gang was up in the tree house hanging out. It also didn't help that Gordie suddenly got the flutters back after not kissing Teddy in forever, causing him to get some second thoughts about his relationship with Joyce. He had been starting to notice that since that day, Gordie had been starting to write less and he was becoming a bit more athletic.

The only person who didn't seem to notice the change in attitudes was Joyce.

"You know, I'm glad you're finally realizing I was right. You can't waste your life writing nonsense stories. Now if only we could get you better friends."

This captured Gordie's attention. "What?"

"It's bad enough you hang out with that Chris Chambers kid and that idiot Vern, but that loony Teddy kid is bringing them your popular."

"Excuse me? Don't insult my friends, especially Teddy. His Dad stormed the beach at Normandy."

Joyce huffed, "Sorry, I guess I cross a line Denny, it's just—"

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Gordie asked him, catching on to her slip.

"Uh, I said Gordie."

"No, you called me Denny." Gordie corrected her. Suddenly his eyes widened when he realize that Teddy was right. He was right about everything. She was trying to turn him into Denny, just like his Dad tries at times.

You know what they say about how we fall for those who reminds us of our parents.

"Aww man, I've fucked up. I've fucked up so hard." He muttered, placing a hand on his forehead. "It was a mistake ever getting together with you, Teddy was right."

Joyce rolled her eyes "Well then it's either him or me. It's your decision."

Gordie sighed.

* * *

"Teddy, you have a friend here to see you." Mrs. Duchamp called out from behind his bedroom door.

"Okay, letting him in Mom." Teddy shouted, expecting it to be Vern or something, but was actually surprise when his door open to reveal Gordie.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked him, his eyes narrowing.

"Let's go." Gordie motioned for him to come with his thumb.

Teddu just stared at him. "Where are we going?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Tree house."

The two walked in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say. When they reached the tree house, they both climb up the latter and got inside. When they did, Gordie immediately hugged Teddy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?!" Teddy demanded, shoving Gordie off him.

"Teddy, I am so sorry, you were right about Joyce. You were write about everything. I've been having shit for brains."

Teddy had to fight from keeping a smug grin from appearing on his face.

"What did I tell you?" Teddy let out his famous laugh.

"Yeah," Gordie said shyly, scratching the back of his neck. "She gave me an ultimatum, you or her."

Gordie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, Who d'you pick?"

A smile appeared on Gordie. "Does this answer your question?" And with that, Gordie grabbed Teddy's face and planted a kiss on his lips. This stun Teddy, and he always went to grasp Gordie's shoulder, but instead pushed him off him.

"What? Are you shitting me? You treated me like shit and you expect me to take you back?" Teddy demanded. "I'm nobody rebound guy."

This shock Gordie; this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Come on Teddy, please give me another chance?"

"Well…" Teddy rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'll change the Lardass story to the ending you want it to be?"

Teddy couldn't help but laugh at this. "Naw, but you're going to have to work your way up."

"I already have that in mind." And with that, Gordie reach out to grasp Teddy's hand, holding it tightly. Teddy thought he would flinch from the touch, but actually found it comfortable. Both boys look and smile at each other, then leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, it just—aww hell, not this again." Chris whined at he got head first into the tree house, reading to explain his lateness, when he saw Teddy and Gordie kissing again. Both clearly didn't hear him enter or leave.

"Are they doing it again?" Vern asked as Chris climbed down the latter.

"Yeah," he grunted as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "And they were holding hands, so I think it might be official."

"Aww man, it's going to awkward seeing those two making out again." Vern whined, even though neither boys know that Chris and Vern knows.

"Don't remind me." Chris said as he looked up at the sky.

There was silence before Vern spoke again.

"You think we should hook up?" Vern asked. Chris just looked at Vern as if he grew a second head. "I mean, if those two get together, maybe we could to? You know, pair up the spares?"

"Forget it Vern." Chris simply said as he walked away from Vern and the tree house, then stop to look at Vern, rubbing his bottom lip with his finger as if actually contemplating the idea. But shook his head. "Just forget it."

**The End.**

A/N: Whew, writing Romance fics, and Pairing-centric fics in general, are hard for me. But I like how this turned out.


End file.
